


The unexpected Boner (Foss X Kyle)

by Albme94



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Boners, Cute, First Times, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Smut, boner, boner buddies, cum, handjob, i guess, kyle xy - Freeform, legal ok, virgin!kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: '' Kyle didn’t understand what happened he looked down and saw a bump under his pants; he moved his hips to a wall hoping no one would notice. Tom noticed Kyle trying to hide, ‘’are you okay, Kyle?’’ he asked with a worried voice and when Kyle moved face to him he noticed ---''





	The unexpected Boner (Foss X Kyle)

 

Kyle didn’t understand what happened he looked down and saw a bump under his pants; he moved his hips to a wall hoping no one would notice. Tom noticed Kyle trying to hide, ‘’are you okay, _Kyle_?’’ he asked with a worried voice and when Kyle moved face to him he noticed the boner. ‘’ **Oh** … _Err_ \- what happened?’’ he tried not to smile instead let out a small cough.  
  
‘’I don’t know, I was here and watched you talk to the lady at the register and then _this_ happened...’’ Tom looked over at the woman, she was in her _40’s_ and in _no way_ hot _or_ good looking, trying to get out the thought of Kyle getting a hard-on by an old hag in her 40’s, another realization came to mind.  
  
‘’ _ **Oh**_ … Kyle… ‘’ he said suddenly with a frown and serious look, Kyle got nervous understanding he had done _something_ wrong. ‘’… _What_ were you thinking of, **exactly**?’’ His voice was nervous of the answer; 'did Kyle really get _hard_ by thinking of him? Was this happening? ' And then he remembered they were at the _mall_ , he grabbed Kyle and escorted him to the car, got in and drove home.  
  
  
On the way he asked ‘’ what _did_ you think about?’’ Kyle looked down like he was ashamed didn’t want to answer, ‘’it was nothing…’’ he said after a while trying not to look Tom in the eyes, ‘’ _Kyle_ , you can tell me. Nothing you’ll say will be _wrong_.’’ He hoped Kyle trusted him on this; maybe he got it _wrong_ , maybe Kyle was simply thinking about **Amanda**?  
  
‘’Whatever it was _Kyle_ , remember that an erection is normal **nothing** is _wrong_ with it’’ Kyle turned to him; Tom tried to watch the road at the same time as having eye contact with him.  
‘’ **If** it’s _so_ normal, why did we have to _leave_?’’ Tom sighed and thought of the best way of explaining this ‘’It’s _not_ something that should be out in the _public_ … It’s your body’s way of… telling you how you _feel_.  
In fact, it’s an **_very_ **_honest_ _physical_ response.’’ Did he just say that? It was the truth and it seemed like Kyle understood.  
  
  
‘’I thought about _you;_ when we were at the lab and I found the radio when I almost broke together, you hugged me. Then I got this weird _feeling_ below my abdomen and then _it_ came up.’’ He looked confused and tilted his head when he saw Tom blush.  
Did Kyle _like_ him? Or was this a mistake the body made? No… the body can’t make mistakes like this, _or_ can it?

  
He drove up to the apartment they lived in; Kyle couldn’t stay with the Trager’s any longer or with Adam. Tom was thrown out from his place, so they lived in a small apartment for two, just outside the city.  
  
They took the bags out and went in, and were met by the sound of the phone ‘’I’ll get it’’ Kyle said and went for it. While Kyle was talking on the phone, Tom took the food in the fridge; thinking about what Kyle said about getting a boner _just_ by _thinking_ about him? Wondering about it he came to a thought _‘what if I hugged him again?’_ The thought made him frown, he thought about it harder until he felt something… _different_.  
  
  
  
‘’--Okay, I’ll tell him _bye_. It was Adam he wanted to tell you about the founding of his-‘’ Kyle looked at Tom who was red in his face again, hiding behind the kitchen table. What was with him?  Was it the thing they talked about in the car? Or something else...  
‘’Foss? What’s wrong?’’ Kyle walked over to him until he was face to face with him; he grabbed his shoulders to make Tom look up at him, and then noticed the _bump_ in his pants, Foss had the same problem.  
  
‘’You’re hard.’’ Kyle said with a confused look ‘’ **NO!** _No_ … I am _not_ … I’m just… _unsure_ …’’ Tom was unsure on what just happened? He was _straight_ , he liked women **not** … _men_.  
He was fuzzed over it but he realized Kyle was right in front of him; he leaned in for a hug. Kyle froze before returning the hug, their dicks grew _harder_ when they touched each other. Tom moved  away slowly, while looking into Kyle’s eyes, he licked his lips and watched Kyle's, before taking a step and kissing him.  
  
  
Kyle moved back when he felt Tom’s tongue in his mouth, ‘’what are you doing?’’ He just looked at Tom in a shock while holding over his lips, then he ran to his room **_‘’Kyle!’’_** He screamed after him, he sat down in a chair trying to figure out _why_ he kissed him, why he was hard? Kyle was thinking the same thing in his room.

  
  
It had been an _hour_ since Kyle had locked himself in his room and Foss had made dinner he called Kyle, and after a while they sat down to eat, on each side of the table, being awkward.  
Kyle tried not to look up and so did Tom, after he was done he went over to Kyle and took his plate looking him into the eyes for a _brief_ moment then walking to the sink, letting out a sigh he didn't know he kept in.  
  
By looking him in the eye he sent of a signal that Kyle picked up as a _‘sorry’_ Kyle got up and went over to the sink, standing behind him. ‘’I’m sorry for walking out, I just... don’t understand _what_ happened.’’ Tom’s pulse went faster when he felt how close he was, turning around to face him was worse; they were up in each other faces, feeling the hot air.  
  
‘’Its okay, I can _try_ to explain it. It’s a _natural_ thing to get _a_ -‘’ he got cut off as Kyle’s lips kissed his, this time a little _rougher;_ Tom slipped his hands in Kyle's hair pulling him closer, Kyle let his hands slip down to his hip.  
Flipping their position and pushing Kyle against the fridge; both looking _horny_ as hell and both unsure what it _meant_... but went with the flow.  
He slipped his hand under Kyle’s shirt touching his chest and his nipples, making Kyle gasp in surprise. He pulled of the shirt fast, then took off his shirt.  
  
Kyle observed Foss’s great upper body; he was strong, 6 pack at least. He let his fingers around the abs pushing his index against it, just staring at his muscles he felt he was getting harder.  
  
The older man looked down at the younger member, ‘’getting _hard_?’’ Tom asked with a grin while taking the view of Kyle's body in; his perfect torso, waist, arms, legs and ofc head... He started to un-button his pants pulling them down to the floor and then  he pulled down Kyle's, only to be met by a fully _erected_ penis poking out, biting his lips Tom rubbed it outside the boxer.

Kyle didn’t understand the _feeling_ , blinking multiple times while he felt Tom drag down his boxer as well.  
‘’ _Oh_ _my_ …’’ Kyle looked down to see Tom’s eyes big and jaw dropped ‘’what is it? Is something _wrong_?’’ Kyle’s penis started to go down as he got stressed and Foss noticed it so he put his hand around it.  
  
He heard a gasp above him and smiled then started to stroke him slowly then faster, Kyle tightened his muscles as Foss stroked him. ‘’ _Nnnnyaaaaagh_ …’’ Kyle moaned out and came on Tom’s face making Foss back off, Kyle fell to his knees and stood beside him, his face flustered. Tom wiped off some cum while smirking ''wow you're quite the virgin'', Kyle felt his cheeks burn. ''Not that its a bad thing!'' Foss hurried, he intertwined their fingers; while lifting Kyle's chin up with the other hand ''hey~''  
Their lips locked and kissed tenderly.  
  
‘’What about if we try doggy?’’ Foss said looking up at him, Kyle frowned and stared back ‘’what’s _that_?’’ Foss chuckled while looking to the ground ‘’I’ll show you.’’

 

The end :)  
  
The End.


End file.
